memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Thirty-Eight
Earth-38 is one of the many universes in the multiverse. It is the home universe of Superman and Supergirl. During the Crisis of 2392, the entire universe was engulfed in a wave of antimatter, with 3 billion of Earth's citizens surviving due to evacuation to Earth-1, making them refugees. After Oliver Queen died while battling the Anti-Monitor and reformed the universe, Earth-Prime was formed, which contained most elements of Earth-1, Earth-38, and Earth-TUD5. History Alien life was common knowledge for over a decade on the Earth of this universe - in particular, the Kryptonian heroes Superman and Supergirl. Barry Allen accidentally traveled to the Earth of this universe while testing out his tachyon device and was able to return home with Supergirl's aid. A few months later, Barry and Cisco traveled to the Earth of this universe to recruit Supergirl's help in facing the Dominators. When Cisco and Gypsy had a duel over the life of H.R. Wells, they crossed the dimensions and landed on this universe's Earth, in the office of James Olsen. They were seen by Eve Teschmacher fighting before vanishing into another breach. Recently, the atmosphere of Earth-38 had been seeded with a trace amount of lead, making the planet uninhabitable to Daxamites. Though by the 2400's of a now erased future, a cure was invented by L-Corp, allowing said species to stay on Earth without any problems. In 2392, a wave of antimatter sent by the Anti-Monitor destroyed this Earth, however, with the help of Lena Luthor and heroes of Earth-1, the heroes of Earth-38 manage to evacuate 3 billion inhabitants to Earth-1. The Monitor predicted that one third of all survivors were saved by Oliver Queen, sacrificing himself to protect the quantum tower protecting Earth-38 from destruction before the tower, the Earth and Queen himself fell. Events (in chronological order) *Green Martian Genocide (c. 1717) *American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) *World War I (1914–1918) *World War II (1939–1945) *2342 **Krypton's destruction **D.E.O. established *Fort Rozz's arrival on Earth (2369) *Earthquake in National City (2378) *Wildfires in National City (2379) *2388 **Sun turned red by Lex Luthor **Lex Luthor is arrested **Oil spill in National City **Earthquake in National City *Myriad (2389) *Daxamite Invasion of Earth (2390) *2391 **Superman kills Zod **Dark Kryptonians' Attack **Children of Liberty's reign of terror against aliens (2391–2392) *2392 **The Elite's war against the Children of Liberty and President Baker **Lex Luthor's war against Supergirl and Lena Luthor **Leviathan's Uprising (2392–) **Malefic J'onzz wages war against his brother, J'onn J'onzz **Lena Luthor's revenge on Kara Danvers (2392–) **Crisis of 2392 ***Complete destruction and Evacuation of Earth-38 Possible future *Crisis of 2392 *L-Corp develops a cure for lead poisoning (25th century) *Mon-El becomes founder of the Legion (31st century) Notable individuals Residents *Ruby Arias *Samantha Arias *Dirk Armstrong *Brainiac 8/Indigo *Carl *Snapper Carr *Cameron Chase *Coburn *"The Commander" *John Corben/Metallo *Miranda Crane *Alex Danvers *Eliza Danvers *Jeremiah Danvers *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Dave *"Jane Doe"/Bizarro *Chester Dunholtz *Morgan Edge *Ella *Caren Falqnerr/Rampage *Adam Foster *Julia Freeman *Gilcrist/Metallo *Gor *Carter Grant *Cat Grant *Katherine Grant *Amelia Hamilton *Jim Harper *Stephanie Harrison *Hartmann *Hayashi *Hellgrammite (deceased) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *J'onn J'onzz/"Hank Henshaw" *Unnamed K'hund *Clark Kent/Superman *Kerfuffle *Ethan Knox's daughter *Ben Krull/Reactron *Lois Lane *Lucy Lane *Sam Lane *Maxwell Lord *Lena Luthor *Lex Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Alphonse Luzano *Marcus *Marcus' mother *Olivia Marsdin *Gayle Marsh/Psi *Master Jailer *Maxima *Leyna Nguyen *Non *Bill O'Reilly *James Olsen/Guardian *James Olsen's mother *Paulina *Queller *Rick *Maggie Sawyer *Winslow Schott Sr./Toyman *Winn Schott *"Scorcher" *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette *Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee *Eve Teschmacher *Tracy *Tracy's sister *Tsung *Vasquez *White Martian (Miranda Crane) *Perry White *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Yale Visitors From Earth-1 *Barry Allen/The Flash *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (deceased) *Mia Smoak *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow *Sara Lance/White Canary *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Kate Kane/Batwoman *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger From Earth-19 *Cynthia/Gypsy From Earth-221 *Harrison Sherloque Wells From the Fifth Dimension *Mxyzptlk From the Netherverse *Shadow demons From unknown Earths *"Music Meister" (status unknown) *Mar Novu/The Monitor (deceased) Known locations *Arcturus (star) **Maaldoria (planet) *AZ336XB12 (star) *Sol (star) **Earth (planet) ***China ****Beijing ***Corto Maltese ***France ****Paris ***India ***Ireland ***Kaznia ***Madagascar ***Peru ****Machu Picchu ***Russia ***Switzerland ****Geneva ***United Kingdom ****England *****London ***United States of America ****California *****Montecito *****National City *****Ojai ****Central City ****Chicago ****Coast City ****Gotham ****Kansas *****Smallville ****Massachusetts ****Metropolis ****Midvale ****New Jersey *****Newark ****New York ****Nevada ****Opal City ****Star City ****Washington, D.C. **Mars (planet) **Saturn (planet) ***Titan (moon) *Rao (star) *Daxam (planet) **Krypton (planet; destroyed 2342) ***Argo City (formerly, floating in space) *Almerac (planet) *Barvex (planet) *Colu (planet) *Durla (planet) *Hellgram (planet) *Ikthanol (planet) *Khundia (planet) *Maaldoria (planet) *Naltor (planet) *Phoria (planet) *Sedenach (planet) **Bismuth Mountains *Starhaven (planet) *Thanagar (planet) *Trombus (planet) *Valeron (planet) *Warworld (planet) *Winath (planet) Category:Multiverse